


Breaking a Sisterly Bond

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Love Triangles, Older Characters, Unrequited Love, envying what your twin has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Parvati is swept up in the tide of life without having the chance to experience it. But being jealous of Padma will not mend what is wrong with her current life…or will it?
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kudos: 2





	Breaking a Sisterly Bond

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A random idea that hit me this morning…along with its sequel/companion. Read, review, and enjoy!

it's just that feeling

that want

that _desire_

that urge to…

take what's not yours

(is that what it's called?)

you walk

to and fro

\back and forth/

only ever *glimpsing*

what she has

(what you don't)

what she gets to have every day

(h.a.p.p.i.n.e.s.s)

what pushes her to come to work every day

(because that excuse didn't exist in the beginning)

so you think

"HE will make ME happy, too"

and you try so, so hard

(so very **hard** )

to create new routes for you

around the Ministry

away from the Auror Office

circling _his_ office

(just never close enough for your twin to see you ghosting about)

walking by his door

(so that he might spot you & mistake you for her)

and then a master plan is supposed to

m-a-t-e-r-i-a-l-i-z-e

out of

|thin|

air for you to use

and you're no longer going to be the

rugged twin,

the brash lion,

the Auror with No Goals

no

(you will be **his** , and that will make you happy)

"Hello, Minister Shacklebolt"

three little words

meant to harm & heal

(and everything in between)

but,

no matter how badly you want it [ _ **him**_ ],

your wish will not come to *fruition*

nothing will change

no amount of

flirting

gazing

hair-twirling

will do a

 **bloody** thing

about this miserable excuse for a life

which you've come to accept

(ah-ha)

maybe _that's_ it

when did you become the complacent one,

and Padma the courageous go-getter?

(because she has him & a good life & everything you could ever want—

no. everything _she_ could ever want.

right?)

"I hate you"

you just wanted to see her frown

just for a moment

just take her from her happy place for one bloody second

because, though she may deny it,

she _loves_ working here

being of use

being around _him_

in a delightfully busy atmosphere

that forces them to be honest with one another

no. matter. what.

(you just never expected you'd say these words with so much

**VeNoM**

dripping from your tone)

you could make a thousand excuses

-you lost more friends than she did

-you never had the camaraderie with your Housemates that she had with hers

-you just never figured out what to do with your life (Auror seemed to be the only choice then, y'know?)

but none of these "reasons" matter

something inside you broke

(when, where, why, how—does it matter?)

and it won't be repaired

(not even if you tried to take _**him**_ )

so your only option now is to…

hate her

(because you were supposed to be the happy one,

the one in her spot…

the one with everything)

and even this soul-searching can't keep you from saying you're sorry

because, to be honest,

you kind of like the idea that she can't have _everything_

(like her twin by her side, forever and ever)

**Author's Note:**

> Some random idea that hit me…mainly because I wanted to write Padmingsley, but I wondered about Parvati/Kingsley, too. Still, Padmingsley all the way. Read Padma's response in "[someone's meaning of happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020612)."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Eh, not bad. The writing's nice in this 2012 FV, with its harsh tone, but I think I prefer the twins getting along than not. (…plus I'm so diehard Padmingsley, *lol*.)


End file.
